raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
How to Free the Grunts
Some Essentials This is my most recent Pokémon fanfiction. It's rated T because of some brief language. Nothing too terrible. I'm not dropping the F-bomb. 02:08, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Summary After a year of being a grunt, Caity is finally a Commander. But when she finds out the true plan of Team Galactic, how far will she go to save the Grunts and the world? Chapter One When I was a Lass, I lived in Oreburgh City. It was my dream to challenge Roark and receive my very own Coal Badge. But my parents said that Pokémon were dangerous and that I couldn't have one. So I caught one behind their backs: A cute little Geodude that I met in the mine. My parents said I couldn't keep him when they saw him, so I had to release him. I cried for a month. Years passed, and when I was old enough to leave, I did. After I had moved out of my parents' house, I moved to Eterna City. I was in town one day last year, I saw a flier on a light post that said "free Pokémon when you join Team Galactic!" with a telephone number attached to it. I pulled it off and took it home. I called the number nervously. I didn't know what was required of a Team Galactic member. When I called, a woman's voice came out of the speaker. "Team Galactic Headquarters! How may I help you?" she chirped in an awful Soprano voice. I cringed at the sound and switched the phone to my other ear. "Um, I'm replying to the ad I saw in my town. The one about a free Pokémon?" I had said awkwardly. "What would I be doing as a member?" "Well, you'll do a bit of everything. Field work, guard work, mostly jobs with Pokémon," the woman answered with fake enthusiasm, still in her sing-song voice. My heart was pounding at the prospect to have my dream job. "How do I join?" I asked excitedly. "In two weeks, we are having a training session. For three days, you will learn how to do each and every one of your jobs. Then, you will receive a Pokémon and will be sent out to a location of the Commander's choice." "I want to join!" I replied, breathlessly. "Okay, miss. I didn't catch your name," the woman said. "Oh! My name! My name is Caity," I answered. "Caity," The woman said in confirmation. "Yes. C-A-I-T-Y." "Very good. How old are you, Caity?" the woman asked. "I'm seventeen years old," I replied. "You're very young, Caity. Do you still live with your parents?" "No. I graduated school already. I was the youngest in my class." "Okay, give me one moment," the woman said. I heard the clacking of what sounded like buttons being presses. She must have been typing. "Alright, Caity, your request has been submitted to one of the Commanders! We'll give you a call tomorrow around three pm!" she finished. "Thank you so much, ma'am!" I practically shouted. "Thank you, Caity." I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. I was getting a Pokémon! But I didn't know that I was going to be a pawn in Team Galactic's game. Click here to read Chapter Two Category:Fanon